Around The Bend Once Again
by justalittlefabraylover
Summary: It's senior year, and Quinn and Puck are happily dating. But, she's found herself pregnant again.  Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_{Quinn never dated Finn or Sam in Season 2. Puck never dated Lauren. Quinn lived with Puck and they were dating, even though they gave up Beth.}_

No. It couldn't be. Not again. Not in her Senior Year. Why..why did it happen to her again?

Quinn Fabray was pregnant. For the second time. Yes, Quinn Freaking Fabray was pregnant as a teenager again. And her baby had the same father. Oh god. What was she going to do? Not break. She couldn't. She was stronger then that.

Quinn stared up at her bathroom mirror, tears glistening in her eyes. She stared at her reflection for a minute. She didn't look any different to what she did earlier that day. A strappy blue summer dress that cascaded past her stomach like nothing was even there. She dropped the test into the bin, covering it with several tissues, before her hand reached for the small basin. Twisting the cold tap gently, she let the cold water flow over her hands before she nudged the tap off with her elbow, reach. Quinn reached for the small pastel blue towel, hanging near the sink and she rubbed her hands dry, before she grabbed her cardigan off the side of the bathroom counter. Slipping the white cardigan over her shoulder loosely, she wiped at her eyes carefully, Quinn stepped out of the bathroom, dropping the tissue into the bin on the way out. She bumped into Puck, and he smirked down at her. "Hey." He spoke, and she beamed at him, fakely. "Hi Puck." She nodded before sliding around him and carefully making her way over to her bedroom. Opening the door, she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. Slipping her flats off, she sauntered over to her small bed in the corner of the room and plopped down onto it. Even though it was the middle of the day, she started to fall asleep, half sitting up. Eventually, she fell asleep, several tears falling down her face as she absentmindly cradled her stomach.

Quinn only woke up, when she felt someone shake her gently. "Five more minutes." Quinn moaned, shifting in the bed. "Babe, it's seven thirty. You need to wake up and eat." Puck muttered, and Quinn's eyes slowly flew open. She eyed Puck, sleepily, her eyebrows quirking a little bit. "What's for dinner?' She asked as she slowly sat up. "Pasta or some shit." He shrugged. "What's up?" Puck asked and Quinn frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked softly. "Babe, I found you in here, asleep and crying and with your hands on your stomach." Puck sighed. "It's okay, your allowed to be upset about what happened." Puck murmured, stroking her hair gently. "It's not that." Quinn's eyes flickered away from his face. "Talk." Puck urged. "No. I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy and hormonal." Quinn muttered, attempting a smile. "That's shit Fabray. Pure shit. Tell me what the hell is going on." Puck growled. Quinn's eyes flickered back to him, the attempted smile falling off her face rather quickly as she stared up at him, her eyes growing wider as she studied his face, trying to distract herself. "Come and eat. Mom said you'll really like the pasta or whatever. She made it the way you like. We can talk afterwards." Puck held his hand out and Quinn reluctantly took it, letting him pull her off the bed. "Cheer up, blondie. You know Katelyn's gonna attack you." Puck murmured, referring to his younger sister, and Quinn cracked a weak smile. "She's cute so that's fine with me." She nodded. "Cute? Are you freaking kidding me Fabray? She's such a brat." Puck groaned. "Not to me." Quinn pecked him on the lips and pulled him downstairs.

Quinn had dropped his hand halfway down the stairs and hurried down the rest of the stairs, arriving in the kitchen before Puck. Puck's mother was getting a few glasses out of the cupboard, and Katelyn was sitting at the table already, fidgeting impatiently. "Mom! When can we eat?" The nine year old whined. "When Quinn and Puck are here and when we are all sitting at the table, we can eat." Mrs Puckerman replied, harshly, right before she noticed Quinn. "Quinn, I haven't seen you since breakfast this morning, is everything all right?" Mrs Puckerman asked, as she stood there, hands full of glasses. "I'm fine." Quinn beamed at Mrs Puckerman, just as Puck appeared behind her, his eyes narrowing at her back. "I just had a really long nap." Quinn said, sweetly, walking closer to the older woman to take the glasses from her hands, heading over to the table and setting them out properly, before turning to Katelyn. "She's not fine." Puck hissed at his mother. "I didn't think so." Mrs Puckerman replied. "Don't ask because I don't know what it is yet." Puck added, before taking a seat at the table. "Can Quinnie sit next to me?" Katelyn begged Puck. "Sure, sure. But she's all mine later." Puck smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes, taking a seat next to Katelyn. "Alright, Katelyn, you can eat now." Mrs Puckerman said and she chuckled softly as Katelyn started eating, eagerly. Quinn picked up her fork and started to twirl the pasta around it. "Good stuff mom." Puck spoke through mouthfuls, shovelling the creamy sauce and pasta into his mouth. At this point, Quinn was the only one not eating, she just continued twirling the strands around her fork. "You need to eat." Puck sighed, staring at the blonde. "Not hungry." Quinn barely muttered, dropping her fork onto the side of the plate. "Katelyn, can you please help your brother with the dishes? Put the leftovers in the fridge." At her words, Puck stood up, shooting Quinn a worried glance before he started to clean up. "I need some help with the laundry. Want to help Quinn?" Mrs Puckerman asked. "Sure." Quinn stood up and let Mrs Puckerman lead her out of the room.

Within two minutes, Quinn sitting Mrs Puckerman's bed. "Where's the laundry?" Quinn asked, quietly. 'I did it this afternoon. I need to talk to you." Mrs Puckerman sighed, quietly, sitting next to the petite blonde. "What's going on?" She asked. "Something is wrong and you know I don't tolerate lying." His mom murmured and Quinn's bottom lip started to quiver. "No, honey, don't cry." His mother rubbed her arm, gently. "Your going to be disappointed with Puck again. I've ruined it again. I've ruined your family..I've ruined Puck's last year of high school." Quinn whispered. "Quinn, you need to tell me what's wrong." Mrs Puckerman soothed. "I'm such a slut." Quinn's voice broke on the last word, and tears started dribbling down her cheeks."I'm pregnant." Quinn whispered, and she practically broke. She started sobbing and Mrs Puckerman wrapped her arms around the small shaking blonde. "Oh honey, it's alright. I'm not disappointed in him..well..I am a little bit..but that doesn't matter. Your more grown up now. You'll make the right choices. You're a different Quinn now. He's..a different Noah." The older woman soothed. "I thought I was close to getting my mommy back." Quinn sobbed, childishly. "Now I'm never gonna get her back." She wailed, as Mrs Puckerman pulled her closer. "I'll take care of you, I promise." Mrs Puckerman soothed. Quinn just sat there, sobbing. Eventually, her sobs died down and Mrs Puckerman glanced down. The small teenager had fallen asleep in her arms, tear streaks down her cheeks. Mrs Puckerman sat there for about twenty minutes, stroking the girl's hair gently.

A knock on the door startled Mrs Puckerman from staring at the sleeping girl. "Come in. And quietly, please." Mrs Puckerman said, as Puck appeared. "How was la-." He cut himself off, hurrying up to the bed. "Is she alright?" Puck asked, concerned. "She'll get there." His mom nodded. "What's up?" Puck's brow furrowed. "She might not want me to tell you..but you need to know. And I don't want her crying anymore. She's already cried herself to sleep, she's exhausted." Mrs Puckerman started. "She's pregnant." Mrs Puckerman pursed her lips. Puck gaped. "Shit. Mom. You've got to be kidding." He muttered. "No. And don't act like that, she'll just get more upset." Mrs Puckerman murmured "…I won't. We just have to make sure she actually is. I'll take her to the doctors really soon." Puck nodded. "That's my son. And another thing..she thought she was getting really close to getting her 'mommy' back. So..this just makes the whole thing even worse..so be careful." She murmured. "You might want to carry her to her bed, she's exhausted." Puck frowned before he nodded, gently scooping the blonde up into his arms. "She needs to eat tomorrow. If she doesn't, force her. She needs too." Mrs Puckerman whispered as Puck nodded, leaving the room.

As soon as Puck carefully slid her cardigan off and placed her in her bed, pulling the covers up. He kissed her forehead gently, and she started to stir. "Puck?" She mumbled. "Yeah?" Puck asked. "Please don't leave." She begged, sleepily. "I wont." He promised and he got onto the bed next to her. "Puck?" Quinn asked again. "Yes babe?" He asked. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "No, it's okay, mom talked to me. We will be okay. But you need rest." He rested his hand on her stomach. "Good night, Quinn." He whispered, and when Quinn didn't reply, he frowned. He pushed the hair away from her face, and smiled softly when he saw her asleep.


	2. A Visit To The Doctor's Office

The next day, Quinn sat in the passenger seat of Puck's of truck. She couldn't sit still. She kept on shifting nervously, fiddling with the edge of her dress and glancing around. "Babe." Puck frowned from the driver's seat. "What?" Quinn asked, her eyes flickering over to him. "Calm down. It's just a check up and all that." Puck reached over, grabbing one of her hands in his, squeezing it gently as he continued to drive. Quinn 's fiddling calmed down a little bit, but as Puck pulled into the car park and stopped the car. "We don't have to do this today." Quinn blurted out, after them setting in silence for a few minutes. "Quinn. I know that you don't like the doctor. You don't have too. But we need to go find out." Puck unbuckled his seatbelt. He got out of the car, closed the door and walked around, opening the passenger seat door, undoing the seatbelt from around Quinn's waist. "It won't take long." Puck murmured as Quinn stared at him. "After this, we are going to Dairy Queen." She mumbled. Puck grinned. "Of course, babe." Quinn slowly got out of the truck, grabbing Puck's hand as he started to lead her towards the doctor's office.

Within minutes, Quinn found herself in the waiting room, sitting by herself. Puck was talking to the receptionist, getting a few pieces of paperwork and a pen. A dad was crouched near the small play pen, trying to get a small boy to come to him while trying to keep the bundle of pink blankets safely in his arms. He looked like he was struggling, so Quinn stood up and timidly made her way over. "Excuse me." She tapped his shoulder, shyly. The man turned, barely managing to keep a grip on the boy. "Do you need any help?" Quinn asked, timidly. The man raised his eyebrows. "I've just got to go in for my appointment." The man spoke. "I can take care of them if you want, while your in there." Quinn told him. "Are you sure?" The man asked. "I'm really sure." Quinn insisted, and the man smiled a little. "I owe you. Big time. This little bub is Zara, she is two months, and the little rascal here is Jackson. He is five. And I'm Neil." He nodded. "I'm Quinn. And that's my boyfriend Puck over there.." Quinn smiled. "I'll try and be quick." Jack handed Zara to her and Quinn held her, tightly. "No, take your time." Quinn smiled, and Jack handed her Zara's bag and hurried off, to the receptionist before heading past a few doors. Quinn grabbed Jack's hand, carefully and lead them back over to where she was sitting. "Where did daddy go? He didn't leave us like momma did, did he?" Jack asked Quinn. "Daddy just went to see a doctor." Quinn soothed, as Jack scrambled up onto the seat beside her. "Momma went to heaven." Jack whispered and Quinn's face softened. "Is it just you, daddy and Zara now?" She asked, softly. "Yeah! " Jack nodded and Quinn smiled weakly. "Your lucky you've got a brillant daddy then, don't you?" Jack grinned at her question.

Puck came up, rather confused. "Babe?" He asked, perching himself on the other side of Quinn. "Yeah?" Quinn spoke, softly, glancing up from Zara in her arms. "What is going on?" Puck asked. "Oh, their dad had to go in for his appointment and he didn't want to take them in, so I offered to look after them." Quinn smiled, and Puck's face softened. "Oh babe." He chuckled and started to fill out the forms. "I think I'm going to talk to their dad, Neil, afterwards. Jack just told me that their momma is in heaven so I'm going to offer my babysitting services." She whispered. "That's really sweet of you." Puck nodded, putting down the completed form. "Can you play trucks with me?" Jack asked Puck. "Sure buddy." Puck nodded, standing up and he let Jack tug him over to the small playpen. Zara started to cry and Quinn grimaced. "Babe, I just gotta go change her." Quinn called out before standing up, grabbing the small bag and heading to the restroom. When Quinn came back, she was rocking a freshly changed Zara in her arms, letting the girl suck on her finger. She sat back down, rocking the girl gently as she cooed down at her, Zara still sucking on Quinn's pinky finger. "Your adorable." Quinn cooed, bringing Zara closer to her chest, cuddling her.

It was about forty five minutes later when Neil emerged, heading for the receptionist to pay before finding Quinn, coming up to her. "Thank you so much." Neil smiled at her. "It's fine! A pleasure actually. Jack's being playing trucks the whole time with Puck, and I've just been cuddling this little adorable baby girl." Quinn cooed at the last bit at Zara. "And..Jack told me that your doing this on your own." Quinn spoke, quietly. "And I just want to let you know, that Puck and I..Well me mostly, I'm always happy to come over and babysit them if you need." Quinn smiled at him. "That would be so helpful. Thank you." Quinn handed Zara over to Neil, as Jack came bounding over, Puck following behind. "You are such a natural with her." Neil said, referring to Quinn with Zara. "Really?" Quinn asked, surprised. "Yes, you are." Quinn smiled at his words. "You have no idea how much that means to me." Quinn told him, honestly. "Puck, we are keeping this one." Quinn patted her stomach and Puck grinned. "Okay babe." Neil's eyebrows quirked. "Your pregnant?" He asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn asked, and Neil nodded. Puck took this as his cue to move away a little and started taking to jack. "I was pregnant two years ago aswell. When I was sixteen. Also with his baby. But we gave it away. And now I'm pregnant…again. But we are keeping this one. Your 'natural' words confirmed that for us. ..Just please don't judge that I gave the first one away." Quinn whispered. "No, no, I'm not gonna judge." Neil murmured. "I want you to call me, if you need any help though." Neil pulled out a card, with his phone number on it and Quinn dug through her purse, pulling out a small sticky note and scribbling down her mobile phone number on it. Exchanging the numbers, Quinn smiled at him. "Thank you." A nurse came through the doors. "Fabray?" She called out. "That's me!" Quinn smiled, nervously. "Bye gorgeous." She kissed Zara on the forehead, gently, before grabbing Puck, who was saying goodbye to Jack and she pulled him after the nurse.

Quinn found herself on a bed, waiting patiently, rubbing her lips together. "Puck? Neil said if we ever need help we can call him. And then I told him if he needs help, he can call us." She whispered. "Babe, I'm really glad. I'm glad you've got support already and that you'v e offered support to him." Puck nodded and Quinn smiled, as the doctor came in. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." The doctor spoke and Quinn shook her head. "No, no, it's okay. No need to apologise." Quinn smiled as the doctor started to prep things. After a few minutes, he was spreading gel on her stomach and Quinn flinched. He put the ultra sound stick on her stomach, and started to move it around. "Look, there's your baby." The doctor gestured to the screen. Quinn's eyes widened. "That's bigger then I expected." She murmured. "Well..your just over two months. Approximately." The doctor nodded at her and she rubbed her lips together, in surprise. "Now, because of your age, I'm meant to talk about the options you have. And I know the first time you.." The doctor trailed off at the look on Quinn's face. "We want to keep it this time." She announced, and the doctor nodded. "Alright." The doctor handed her a few brochures. "Just a few more details and reminders of pregnancy." He said, cleaning off her stomach and Quinn took them, getting off the bed after a few minutes. The doctor dismissed them, Puck took her hand and led her out of the room, and he paid at the receptionist, before leaving, taking her to the car.


	3. Ice Cream Worries

"Quinn, it's going to be fine." Puck attempted to soothe the blonde who he was sitting across from. They were sitting in Dairy Queen, and Quinn was being very quiet, hunched over her bowl of vanilla ice cream. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "You're not the one who is pregnant again. You're not the one who has to go through everything again. You're just the one who keeps on forgetting to put a condom on. Think about it for a bit, try and put yourself in my shoes. Then try and tell me it's going to be fine." She muttered her voice sharp. Her eyes moved back down to her ice cream, her lips pursed. Puck moved from his side of the booth, coming around to sit next to Quinn. He sat down, his arm snaking around Quinn's waist. "Your right. I'm not the pregnant one and I am the one that forgot to put a condom on. But, I am much more than that. I'm the father of a baby. I am your boyfriend. I'm going to be in this pregnancy just as much as you are. I may not be the one carrying the baby, but that doesn't matter." Puck spoke. Quinn slowly lifted her eyes. Puck smiled ever so softly. "Y'know what babe?" He spoke softly. "What?" Quinn asked, a little shakily. "I love you." He lifted her face with his hand gently, pressing his lips to hers. Quinn blushed, and when he pulled away, she nuzzled her face into his neck. "I love you too." She spoke softly, letting her eyes close.

Quinn was very content with cuddling with Puck. She was currently lying down on his bed, her face half buried into his pillow. Puck was half hugging her, propped up on an elbow. After Dairy queen, they had come home. His mother and sister weren't home, so they had taken the opportunity to cuddle in his room. Quinn sighed softly, a small smile gracing her lips. His mother arrived home with Katelyn and then she went to find Puck. She knocked on his door. "Who is it?" Puck hollered. "Mom." She replied. "Alright, come in." Puck called back. His mother opened the door. "Am I interrupting?" His mother asked, taking a few steps into the room. "Not at all. What's up?" He asked his mom. "Oh, I just wanted to ask how the doctor's appointment went." She spoke nervously. "It went fine." He reassured her. "Quinn's over two months pregnant, she's healthy, it's all good." Puck patted Quinn's stomach. "Well I'm glad your healthy sweetheart." His mother smiled. "I'll leave you two be then, but I'll holler when lunch is ready." She backed out of the room, the door closing behind her. Quinn chewed at her bottom lip, her eyes nervously darting to Puck. "What's up, butter cup?" Puck asked, a light smile playing on his face. "I'm just worried about school, when everybody finds out." She barely shrugged her shoulders. "Well, let's face the obstacle when it comes time." He pressed his lips to her hair. "I'm going to go help your mom." Quinn moved his arm, sliding off the bed. "Be careful, egg head. We don't need flour all over the floor." Puck teased. Quinn stuck her tongue out at him before walking out of the room.


End file.
